deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Death Battle Losers
The point of Death Battle is to pin two people against each other. Of course there must be a loser, who dies of some gruesome death. And they are listed here. 'Losers Season 1' *'Boba Fett (Decapitated by charged shot)' *'Shang Tsung (Soul destroyed/Souls released)' *'Wonder Woman (Took a Kiss of Death)' *'Goomba (Smashed by a Koopa Shell)' *'Koopa Troopa (Burned in lava)' *'Mike Haggar (Skull Smashed)' *'Michelangelo (Arm cut off/Head cut off/Decapitated)' *'Donatello (Stabbed to death)' *'Raphael (Stabbed in the neck)' *'Zitz (Sliced in half)' *'Riptor (Fell off a cliff and through a car)' *'Felicia (Sliced in half)' *'Kratos (Stabbed in the head)' *'Bomberman (Blown up)' *'Shadow the Hedgehog (Hit by Final Flash)' *'Mario (Sawed in half)' *'Justin Bieber (Rammed by a speeding car into a wall)' *'Rebecca Black (Face-first into a brick wall)' *'Harry Potter (Head torn open/Stabbed by a Lightsaber)' *'Chun-Li (Burnt to a skeleton)' *'Starscream (Destroyed/Eaten)' *'Doomguy (Blown up)' *'Dr. Eggman (Disintegrated)' *'Dr. Wily (Disintegrated)' *'Princess Zelda (Head decapitated/Skull shattered)' *'Raiden (Smashed in half/Thrown to the Sun/Disintegrated)' *'Cloud Strife (Stabbed in the chest)' *'Batman (Limbs/torso ripped off)' *'Pikachu (Eaten)' *'Goku (Disintegrated)' 'Losers Season 2' *'Lion-O (Eye of Thundera destroyed)' *'M. Bison (Ripped in half/Soul devoured)' *'Ryu Hayabusa (Sliced/Fell through a building/Body blown up by grenade)' *'Ivy Valentine (Turned into a frog; Crushed)' *'Bucky O'Hare (Head blasted apart by point-blank charged shot)' *'Terminator (Blown up/Head stomped)' *'Luigi (Punched through the chest by Magic Hand)' *'Venusaur (Burnt to death by Flame Burst)' *'Charizard (Filled with water from Hydro Pump until blown up)' *'Sektor (Blown up by Devastation Beam/Remaining parts destroyed by Fulgore)' *'Gamera (Red Spiral Beam shot through Gamera's shell causing him to explode)' *'Captain America (Neck snapped/Hung/Sliced in half)' 'Losers' Boba_Fett_NEGTC2.jpg|'Boba Fett' Shang Tsung MK3.png|'Shang Tsung' Wonderwoman.png|'Wonder Woman' Run_Goomba_Run_Art.png|'Goomba' KoopaNSMB.png|'Koopa Troopa' haggar.png|'Mike Haggar' tmnt-michelangelo.png|'Michelangelo' Donatello_TMNT_2007.png|'Donatello' tmnt-raphael.png|'Raphael' 80336897.gif|'Zitz' riptor.png|'Riptor' Darkstalkers Felicia.png|'Felicia' Kratos_Real.png|'Kratos' bomberman.png|'Bomberman' Shadow_rivals.png|'Shadow the Hedgehog' MarioNSMB2.png|'Mario' justin_bieber_png_2013_by_milubiieber-d60gtwe.png|'Justin Bieber' VwYq7.png|'Rebecca Black' Harry Potter.png|'Harry Potter' chun_li_by_br1ll0-d66pkh6.png|'Chun-Li' Starscreamg1.jpg|'Starscream' doomguy-color.png|'Doomguy' Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed - Doctor Eggman.png|'Dr. Eggman' Dr._Wily.png|'Dr. Wily' Zelda_png.png|'Princess Zelda' Raiden MK2.png|'Raiden' 200px-Cloud-FFVIIArt.png|'Cloud Strife' Batman MKvsDCU.png|'Batman (1st Appearance Only)' main.png|'Pikachu' Goku.png|'Goku' KBRMzAU.png|'Lion-O' SFA3_M._Bison.gif|'M. Bison' Ryu_Hayabusa_Transparent_Background.png|'Ryu Hayabusa' Ivy_Valentine.png|'Ivy Valentine' b5b7d3cc88b0badc78c3f149c6f50bc0-d57oejh.png|'Bucky O'Hare' Terminator-Robot-psd21839.png|'Terminator' Luigi1.png|'Luigi' pokemans_003.gif|'Venusaur' CharizardWiiU-3DS.png|'Charizard' Sektor Klassic.png|'Sektor' Gamera Heisei.jpg|'Gamera' Captain America.png|'Captain America' Trivia *There are more losers than winners (42 losers and 33 winners) due to the amount of draws and more than 1 v 1 battles. *There are extra deaths that happen during a battle. The deaths being: **The Red Goombas who get crushed by a Koopa Shell from Goomba vs Koopa **Princess Peach (controversial), Big the Cat and Pedobear after being thrown out of various windows during Mike Haggar vs. Zangief **A newborn baby Yoshi who was beaten and had his head bit off during Yoshi vs. Riptor **Koopa Troopa (controversial) eaten by Yoshi and have the shell used as a projectile in Yoshi vs. Riptor **The butterfly who was sliced during Felicia vs. Taokaka **Bomberman's Rooey which exploded during Bomberman vs. Dig Dug **Rebecca Black's car driver, the Jonas Brothers, and Miley Cyrus during Justin Bieber vs. Rebecca Black **All the robot minions excluding Metal Sonic during Dr. Eggman vs. Dr. Wily **The entire world during Superman vs. Goku **The Thundercats after the Eye of Thundara was destroyed in He-Man vs. Lion-O **The 2 Barakas from Shao Kahn vs. M. Bison **The solider/Options B and C from Ryu Hayabusa vs. Strider Hiryu ** Jago at the very end of Ivy vs. Orchid. **Slippy Toad/The entire crew from the Righteous Indignation (minus Bucky O'Hare) during Fox McCloud vs. Bucky O' Hare **The gun shop owner from Terminator vs. RoboCop **The army that tried to stop Godzilla, as well as the people who were likely in the buildings that were destroyed during the fight. *Bomberman was the first combatant killed by his own weapon. *Starscream is the only Death Battle combatant to lose who technically didn't die since his Spark is immortal. *Pikachu is currently the smallest Death Battle loser. *Terminator is currently the youngest Death Battle loser. *Gamera is currently the largest Death Battle loser. *Batman is currently the only Death Battle loser to appear in another Death Battle. **As well as the only character to have both lost and won. Category:Combatants Category:Death Battle Loser